Siempre corriendo bajo la cama
by Joker of Life
Summary: Era algo común cada vez que se encontraban, la tensión entre ellos dos era demasiada para el menor que aun no dejaba de ser un cobarde, y por eso salía corriendo a ocultarse bajo la cama. Pero ese lugar ya no servía puesto que el mayor sabía donde encontrarlo... de cualquier manera, Lambo se escondía ahí a propósito.


Siempre corriendo bajo la cama

Ya era de noche, y el chico se encontraba afuera, en el jardín de la casa Vongola sentado en uno de los columpios mirando los objetos que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Que haces aquí a esta hora vaca estúpida?- interrogó una voz.

-A pesar de ya tener quince años sigues llamándome así, creí que con tus años maduraría tu comportamiento hacia mi persona- respondió.

El mayor le dio un golpe en la cabeza al otro que se mordió la lengua intentando contener las lágrimas _"No debo llorar"_ se repitió.

-Es por eso mismo por lo que te sigo molestando, sigues siendo una maldita vaca llorona Lambo- dijo sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo asesino con poco temperamento de siempre Reborn.

-Es porque estoy rodeado de inútiles.

-¿Crees que Tsunayoshi sigue siendo un idiota?

-Aun lo creo... Pero no niego que Dame-Tsuna ha mejorado considerablemente- dijo con un asomo de sonrisa.- Aun así es muy inocente-.

-Eso es lo bueno de Tsunayoshi.

-Sigues sin responder mi primera pregunta.

-No tengo un motivo por el cual estar aquí realmente- respondió mirando sus cueros,

-Tienes que ponértelos.

-No voy a usarlos ahora, no tiene sentido que me los ponga.

-No fue una pregunta- dijo con tono frío. El menor lo miró y Reborn le devolvió la mirada, no daba lugar a reclamos.

-¿Por qué quieres que me los ponga?

El mayor le apuntó con su pistola. -Hazlo si no quieres que te vuele los sesos.

Lambo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y como alma que lleva el diablo se echó a correr sin darle suficiente tiempo al otro para reaccionar a tiempo, a pesar de sus quince años, seguía siendo muy cobarde, más si se trataba de Reborn.

El chico vaca se metió a la casa mientras corría por los pasillos sin mirar atrás, estaba seguro de que el hitman lo seguía y el único lugar seguro era su habitación cerrada con llave y pestillo. A no ser que el mayor decidiera agarrar a balazos la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde, no se atrevería a disparar... ¿cierto?

Cuando logró llegar al tercer piso y entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y pestillo para luego ocultarse bajo la cama, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y su respiración era agitada.

-Estúpida vaca, mira que echarse a correr por algo tan tonto- se decía el hitman llegando al tercer piso. No correría para alcanzar a Lambo, de cualquier forma, sabía donde se ocultaba, en su habitación bajo su cama. Siempre lo hacía y no era un secreto para Reborn. -Sigue pensando que no sé donde se encuentra- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza.

*Toc-toc* -Abre- ordenó esperando. No recibió respuesta y reintentó pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. -Abre ahora o en verdad te vuelo los sesos- amenazó golpeando la puerta, pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta -_Esta vaca en verdad quiere morir_- pensó tomando a Leon el cual se transformó en una llave la cual abrió la puerta, pero no del todo puesto que el pestillo estaba puesto.

Lambo, oculto bajo su cama, sintió su respiración atropellarse cuando oyó la voz de Reborn y el corazón en la garganta cuando oyó correrse el cerrojo. Si lograba quitar el pestillo se convertiría en barbacoa de vaca. El chico le rogaba a cualquier divinidad existente que no lo lograra, pero ellas no estaban de su parte puesto que vio caer el pestillo al piso.

Asustado, el chico vaca se hizo bolita bajo su cama en un intento de hacerse lo suficientemente pequeño como para desaparecer.

-_Que se vaya, que se vaya, que se vaya_- decía como un mantra y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mmmmm me pregunto ¿donde estará esa estúpida vaca?- se dijo el hitman paseándose por la habitación como pensando. -Creo que... ¡aquí estás!- dijo tomando a Lambo por la bastilla de su pantalón y jalándolo con fuerza de debajo de la cama.

El menor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se vio arrastrado fuera de su "seguro" escondite.

-Debes cambiar de escondite estúpida vaca- comentó Reborn levantándose y pisando una de las piernas del menor para rompérsela si pensaba en arrancar de nuevo.

-No me hagas nada- decía con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras se volteaba de espalda para ver la imponente figura del mayor.

Éste le miró molesto desde arriba, pero al mirar al menor sintió un tirón en el vientre.

A causa del fuerte jalón para arrastrar a Lambo de debajo de la cama, las pantalones del menor se bajaron dejando al descubierto la piel bajo el ombligo, mientras que su camisa se subió dejando ver la suave piel algo enrojecida por el roce con la alfombra, a demás, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos llorosos causaban un resultado demasiado arrebatador.

Lambo seguía mirando con sus verdes ojos llorosos a un estático Reborn el cual ocultaba su mirada bajo la sombra del sombrero.

-No me lastimes, si quieres que me ponga los cuerno lo haré pero déjame vivir, no quiero que me vueles los sesos- pedía ya llorando y restregando sus manos en los ojos mientras intentaba mantenerse calmado.

Tomando al menor por la camisa, Reborn lo lanzó sobre su cama sin cuidado para luego dejar su sombrero lejos (Leon se volvió poniéndose rojo) y posicionarse sobre él acercándose a su oído mientras lo ahorcaba con poco fuerza.

-Si intentas escapar ahora te prometo, que te mataré y mañana haré una barbacoa contigo y devoraré hasta el último trozo de carne de tu cuerpo, ¿Quedó claro?- amenazó el hitman. Lambo asintió, y luego fue soltado.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó asustado casi sin voz.

-Lo sabes muy bien- respondió descendiendo al cuello del menor. -Aun siguen allí esas marcas- comentó.

-Muerdes demasiado fuerte.

-Tú eres el culpable por tentarme.

-Libidinoso.

-Es por causa tuya, ahora cállate, no quiero escucharte parlotear, sólo quiero oírte gemir mi nombre.

Dijo para comenzar a besar al menor con fuerza mientras le arrancaba la ropa a lo bestia. Reborn se restregaba contra el cuerpo ajeno buscando alivio, lo mordía y rasguñaba dejando marcas rojizas en su cuerpo. Haría suyo a la vaca en ese momento, lo haría gritar y contraerse de placer cuantas veces le diera en gana al igual que otras noches.

Desde hace unos meses, la constante tensión sexual que había entre Reborn y Lambo (especialmente la que se sentía por parte del mayor) se cortó estrepitosamente cuando, luego de una baño, el menor chocó con el hitman tras ir camino a su habitación, cayendo al suelo y causando que la toalla se soltara dejando al descubierto el cuerpo del guardián del rayo ante el arcobaleno.

En ese momento todo "reventó" y, de un momento a otro, Lambo se vio atrapado entre una pared y el cuerpo ansioso del mayor que lo besaba y tocaba sin pudor alguno.

Situaciones similares se comenzaron a repetir más a diario cuando ambos se encontraban ya fuera a solas o con otras personas. Si estaban con otros, una sola mirada por parte de Reborn bastaba para que Lambo entendiera que lo necesitaba ahora si quería seguir viviendo, y si estaban solos, el arcobaleno le pedía... más bien, ordenaba, al menor, que se pusiera los cuernos puesto que le gustaba y se había convertido en su fetiche, por eso cada vez que lo oía decir eso intentaba salir corriendo, pero estaba acostumbrado a como todo terminaba.

El guardián sabía que de una u otra forma el mayor terminaría llevándoselo a la cama, por ello siempre se ocultaba en el mismo lugar, a demás, siempre que despertaba el arcobaleno ya se había ido pero quedaba su aroma impregnado en las sábanas y a Lambo le encantaba sentir ese olor.

Cuando estaba sentado en el columpio, el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí mirando sus cuernos, era porque no podía dejar de pensar en todas aquellas veces que Reborn lo hizo suyo, de una forma bastante ruda cabe decir, pero aun así muy dulce mostrando el lado "esponjoso" del hombre.

Esa noche como tantas otras la escena se volvía a repetir, pero siempre con un inicio diferente, ambos siempre estaban más que dispuestos a cumplir sus papeles y no los dejarían nunca, el juego les gustaba, era excitante, atrayente y aunque no lo pareciera... lleno de amor.

* * *

**Y eso ha sido todo... esto es lo último que he escrito, creo que tomará tiempo que suba otro fic, pero bueno...**

**¿Que les pareció, les gustó, está decente? perdonen si tengo alguna falta ortográfica, se me suelen pasar aunque revice una y mil veces.**

**En lo personal no tengo una pareja favorita en katekyo, así que emparejo a todos con todos.**


End file.
